Just Once
by Safety-In-Shadows
Summary: Just a very simple one-shot of Sebastian and Grell sharing a night together, set in the middle of Kuromyu 2. There is also a hinting of Eric/Grell but the focus is Sebagrell, please enjoy.


Grell was never one to make good decisions, especially when it came to things she wanted — and right now she wanted Sebastian Michaelis. He was so _intoxicating_ to her, everything about him was different and forbidden and she couldn't get enough.

She needed this right now, and she was so happy he was willing to give it to her — even if it was just this once. She relished in his grip on her wrists as he held her against the wall, his lips trailing a line of burning kisses up her neck and jaw. Everything about this moment was exactly what she needed, and she needed to forget. It wasn't fair that she should be on a mission like this. Not where she had to watch her losses moving even farther away from her grasp. It just wasn't fair that she should be here; being partnered with Eric was one thing, and being partnered with Humphries was another, but no she was stuck with them _together_. She had to watch Eric care for that _boy_ so much — watch him faun over his frail body in case he had another attack, it made her sick. Of course she knew she had no right to feel that way, but that didn't stop her stomach from turning.

Eric might have thought that she didn't see those glances he would shoot at her, but she did. She always did. Perhaps it was wishful thinking on her part, but she thought perhaps she saw a little bit of longing in his eyes when he watched her. That same look she had seen so many times when he would look at her from across his flat with that crooked smirk on his face — that look that spoke a thousand things at once. Then again, she supposed that look wasn't for her anymore, his attention was on that frail little boy of man instead. It wasn't fair — Alan was going to die sooner or later, but she would always be there, wasn't she worth just as much as him?

No. It wasn't time to think of that, right now she just wanted to enjoy the feeling of having Sebastian pressed against her. He was a man that she could be enveloped by, he could consume her and she would still ask him for more. Her breath caught in her throat and her heart hammered against her chest, he consumed her every sense and it was absolutely thrilling.

"Just this once do you understand? I don't want you prowling around my Master's grounds looking for a repeat of tonight, and you are not to allude to this night either, understood?" Sebastian's voice had an usually husky tone to it, but it only served to send a shiver running down her spine when she felt him whispering against her ear.

"Whatever~ you say darling~." She breathed in reply, eyes hooded over with lust as she took in his feel and his scent, everything about him. Giving herself to him, even for this one moment was all she needed to soothe her heart. Even if he didn't love her — and she knew it was more than possible that he never could — at least he could give her this feeling that was as close to love as she could come.

He must've taken that as enough because she found him releasing her wrists and hoisting her up to wrap her legs around his waist. Perhaps this was manipulations, or maybe even some kind of sick game, but for now it would be enough. Her legs wrapped around his waist tightly as her arms draped over his shoulders, her hand reaching up to grip tightly the roots of his hair.

She could feel him moving them, though she didn't know where too. For the moment she was distracted by the feeling of his hands holding her backside and the taste of his skin on her tongue. Her teeth gently scraped against his skin, their razor points leaving tiny trails of blood in their wake. He gave a slight hiss at the sensation of her teeth, but he made no moves to stop her, perhaps he enjoyed the feeling.

Without warning she found herself falling only to land with a gentle thud against a bed. For a moment it seemed that everything stood still, in this moment she was so small in comparison to him. Sebastian towered over her, stared down at her with something in his eyes that she couldn't quite identify, but she didn't want him to stop looking at her like that. In this moment she understood that she was prey, for a moment she had to think of herself — see what she didn't want to.

Lust was her vice, one way or another she used it to push away everything that stormed inside her. Of course it was enjoyable all the same, but right then as she stared up at Sebastian she though perhaps she could see a reflection of herself in his eyes.

She wasn't sure that she liked what she saw.

Was she really a woman so pathetic that she needed the touch of man to soothe her heart? That she needed to be desired, even in a form that made her sick whenever she looked in a mirror because she believed that if she couldn't be desired than she was nothing?

She looked away.

She didn't know if perhaps the demon sensed what stirred inside her, or maybe he was just prepared to continue, but she found his hand leading her chin to face him again as he pressed his lips to hers. That was what Grell needed, something to help her forget the things that stirred inside her, and Sebastian provided the perfect remedy.

His hands slithered up beneath her nightclothes, the expanse of his un-gloved palms ghosting over the skin on her sides. The sensation brought a breathless gasp from her lips against his. She found herself laying back against the bed, feeling him crawling atop her as he pushed her clothes up to reveal her skin to him.

It didn't seem fair to her that she was only one being undressed, but at the same time she didn't expect him to let her see his naked flesh — he wasn't looking for the same thing that she was. He didn't _need_ this feeling the way that she did.

His knee pressed between her legs, prompting a shuddering groan from her lips. This wasn't the time to think about the stirring beneath her panties, this was time to simply enjoy. As he continued to push her nightdress up her slender frame he dipped down to run his tongue up along the expanse of her stomach. She gave another gasp and buck her hips up against his knee, the delicious friction prompting her to grind down against him.

He pulled away suddenly, taking her breath with him. She could hear the sound of him undoing his trousers, but it only lasted for a moment before he was atop her time he wedged himself between her legs, resting the length of his body over hers. Truly he was a devil if she'd ever met one, the way he seemed to smirk at her even in the darkness and his hands rose to entwine his fingers in her hair with a possessive grip.

She almost squeaked when she felt his arousal pressing atop her own clothed one. Such a difference, but one that she knew she would enjoy. Almost of their own accord her hips pressed up to rub against his, the ruffled lace of her panties dragging across his length and providing her with her own bit of friction.

She relished in the shuddering moan that left his lips to breathe against her ear before she felt the wonderful sting of him biting down into her neck (none too gently either). The pain was welcome, a precursor to pleasures of the body. Her arms went up to let her hands clutch to his shirt and her nails to dig into his back. Her usually porcelain skin was flushed and warm, tingling with anticipation.

Without any warning he was off of her again, this time his hands gripping at her hips to pull them up against his own. Grell lightly bit down into her bottom lip, uncertain — and perhaps even a little embarrassed as the other gripped at the edge of her panties to slide them down her hips. She didn't want him to see, but she had no desire for him to stop either.

Breathless whines echoed in her throat as the lace brushed down her arousal, prompting her hips to squirm before the demon above her. He seemed to enjoy the sight, seeing as he didn't stop until he'd pulled them off completely, pausing only to press a quick kiss to her calf. The unexpected tenderness seemed to pause everything for her, such things didn't usually happen to her in moments like this.

in moments like this she was no one. She was feelings and sensations, but for that single moment she felt like perhaps he was seeing her. Then again, she knew that was foolish. In this moment she was a scratch for his itch, they were both just seeking to satiate a selfish need.

Even so, the simple gesture brought a warm flush to her cheeks that stood out against her already flushed skin. Without warning he let her leg drop again as he moved over her, his teeth nipping at the sensitive flesh of her neck. The slight sting forced her hips to buck up against his, brushing her arousal against his and sending a hiss through her lips.

The size difference between wasn't simply restricted their height from the feeling between her legs, but she didn't mind that all — it would be all the more enjoyable for her.

His hips continued to grind and roll against her, the friction between them forcing whines and groans to slip from her lips. Though she didn't enjoy the way this feeling came to her, she was grateful for it all the same. The feeling of pleasure was one that she craved, (even if she didn't always the best about it) and she wasn't going to let is pass by her now.

Suddenly she felt something pressing at her lips. Her eyes cracked open to see black nailed fingers gently brushing over her lips. "Suck." He said huskily, though his voice carried a sense of Dominance that she found exhilarating.

She obeyed him without question, lips parting as her tongue darted out to lick at the tips of his fingers. Grell was not shy by any means, but something about the other brought out a sense of demureness from her that made her seem almost docile. Hooded eyes fell closed again as she wrapped her lips around his fingers, gently pulling them farther into her mouth.

Perhaps it was a good thing she couldn't see the look on his face when he was watching her like this, she didn't think she could handle seeing her reflection in his eyes again just yet. But had her eyes been open she would've seen the hungry lust that coated his features, the way his expression spoke a desire for her that he wouldn't voice.

Her tongue swirled around his fingers when she wasn't sucking at them, alternating between the digits. She thought she knew what he was going to do, but she still like the sense that this was something new for her. Her lips parted once again when she felt him shifting his now slick fingers, a whine echoing in her throat as he pulled them away.

Without warning she felt his lips on hers again, a pleasant distraction as he rubbed a slick digit against her entrance. She groaned into his kiss, hips wriggling slightly at the feeling of his finger against her and the occasional brush of her arousal against his abdomen.

She was almost surprised by the way he took his time to prepare her, she had almost been convinced that he would do only the bare minimum for her. Yet, she found him moving with calculated gentility; he massaged his finger against her entrance to relax her before pressing it inside her, he wasn't actually trying to hurt her.

A soft groan left her lips when she felt the intrusion inside her. This time she caught sight of his smirk, he seemed so pleased with the reaction he'd gotten from her. For a moment she thought he might start laughing, but instead he only pushed her legs farther apart to gain better access to her.

He worked her slowly, but not too gently. She would always need at least a little sting, if only because it always sent a pleasant shudder down her spine. His finger pumped inside her, curling a little to brush against the pleasurable spot inside her. The sensation forced her to give a small cry in her throat as her hips writhed against his hand.

A second finger joined the first inside her, sending a wonderful jolt through her. She could feel her arousal twitching and her hips rolling with a sense of desperation. She wanted so much to feel more of him, to feel that closeness and that final glow that warmed her heart and left her mind in a pleasant blankness.

She whined her throat when his fingers began scissoring inside her, gently stretching her entrance. The pain was slight, but for the moment it was welcome to her, pain was always more real than other sensations — it always forced her to be aware of it. Even so, pain slowly gave way to pleasure, prompting her hips to roll against his hand, seeking out more from him.

A slight snicker left him at the sight of her wanton need for him, but she didn't care. Right now her focus was on the feeling inside her, the growing need for touch and warmth. He obliged her by slowly slipping a third finger inside her and drizzling oil down her entrance. She gave a slight shiver at the feeling, the way his digits slipped inside her and stretched her with ease was making her feel a little lightheaded.

"Please." She murmured, squirming beneath him and trying to ignore the ache in her arousal. She needed more, needed that feeling again. Low whines rumbled in her throat as she thrust herself down on his fingers, desperately seeking out stimulation from him. He didn't move, instead just watching her desperate writhing as she tried to garnish pleasure from him. The only help he offered was to hook his fingers slightly, letting her graze the bundles of nerves inside her against him.

When she felt that first brush she let out a gasp and followed it up with a whine, feeling her arousal give an almost painful twitch. She was growing desperate now, a desire inside her that just didn't feel like it was being met. Her hips rolled down against his fingers, trying to feeling his touch against that sensitive spot again. Whines and soft groans echoed low in her throat as she felt pleasure bubbling up inside her with every brush of his fingertips.

Without warning he withdrew his fingers from inside her, pulling away to gaze down at her. Grell gave a whimper at the sudden empty feeling inside her, hips squirming impatiently. She didn't like the feeling of anticipation that was burning inside her, she wanted the main event.

"Turn over."

His voice was wonderfully husky, every letter coated thickly with a lust that she hadn't expected. She obeyed him without hesitation, pulling away from him to settle herself on her hands and knees before him. She felt a little embarrassed to be put on display for him like this, but she couldn't deny that the knowledge sent a slight shiver rushing down her spine.

She took a deep breath to calm the beat of her heart, lip held between her teeth as she waited with anticipation for his next move. His ungloved hands ran down her sides, leaving burning trails down her skin before he leaned in to trail his tongue up her spine. For a moment she wondered what he might taste on her skin, if he could taste every thing she'd been feeling tonight, or if perhaps he tasted everything she was.

The latter was a little scary, she didn't think she wanted him to know everything she was — sometimes she wasn't certain that she knew either, or that she even wanted to know anymore.

Another shiver rushed across her skin when she felt him pouring oil against her entrance again, she knew he'd moving forward soon and the anticipation was killing her. Her hips wriggled enticingly before him, trying to alleviate the throbbing in her arousal.

She felt his shadow moving over her as he leaned forward to press the tip of his length into a an agonizingly slow pace. An airy gasp left her throat when she felt the stretching sensation of him pressing inside her as her hips pressed up to meet his. She heard his sharp intake of breath, how she hoped he was relishing in the feeling of her.

He stopped his motions to give her time to adjust to the feeling of having him inside her, but she could feel his eagerness radiating off his skin against her. She didn't feel like waiting, she _needed _this. Her hips slowly rocked against him, providing her with a slightly painful sting as his length stretched her entrance to accommodate him.

His breath came out in shaky pants as she moved against him, his hips slowly pushing against hers to meet her movements. He had expected her to be eager, but this was still a bit of a pleasant surprise for him.

Even so, he wasn't about to let the redhead have _too_ much control of the situation. Without word or warning his hands shot out to take her wrists in a firm grasp and pin them tightly to the bed beneath them. A smirk spread across his lips when he heard her little squeak of surprise, such a lovely sound.

"Don't sound so surprised, you're getting what you wanted." He purred quietly as he pressed himself all the way into her until she'd taken him up to the hilt. Such a wonderfully tight and warm feeling, it had been far too long since he'd indulged like this.

She could feel his length pushing teasingly against the sensitive bundle of nerves inside her, prompting a hushed whine to echo in her throat as she squirmed beneath him. She enjoyed the slight sting and she was more than ready for him to move, she wanted this feeling — the sensation of being craved and perhaps even loved.

She was allowed to accept this feeling as whatever she wanted it to be.

When he felt her squirming beneath him the grip on her wrists tightened slightly and pulled her arms forward to force her back to give an attractive arch. For such a loud thing the redhead could be pleasingly attractive when not causing him trouble.

Slowly his hips began to move, keeping himself mostly sheathed inside her until he was certain that he could begin easing into a more rough pace. A smirk ghosted over his lips when he saw her hands clenching and un-clenching tightly despite the grip he held on her wrists.

He drank in the redhead's form as he kept up his slow rhythm, the way crimson locks pooled over flushed skin and slender limbs tensed and relaxed with his every movement. It was so interesting to hear nothing but the smallest of hushed sounds rather than the usual gaudy shrieks and declarations — he actually found _this_ vision of Grell far more enjoyable than any he'd experienced before.

"M-more" She groaned out from beneath him, lifting her hips up against his in the hopes of encouraging him and his movements. She could feel her arousal throbbing almost painfully, but she elected to continue ignoring it for the time being. As she squirmed she felt the head of her arousal brushing against the sheets beneath her and sent a a hard shiver rushing down her spine.

The corner of his lips pulled up into a smirk to reveal a sharped canine before her leaned down to press his weight atop her back, his head moving down to breathe against her neck and ear. "You want more? You're quite the little glutton aren't you." He purred lowly before turning his head to nip at her earlobe as he gave her a particularly hard thrust.

A loud groan left the redhead's quivering lips at his thrust, her fingers gripping tightly the sheets beneath her. She felt his length pushing harshly against the sensitive bundle of nerves inside her, sending a harsh jolt of pleasure coursing through her body. Her form tensed as she held her bottom lip between the points of her teeth, relishing in the pleasure her provided her with.

Such a wonderful sound, the redhead's voice was so pleasing when it sounded like that. Sebastian tightened his grip on the other's wrists for a moment as he began to move himself in and out of her, trying to find a good pace for both of them to enjoy. His hips pulled back before roughly pushing into her again, allowing the feeling of his pleasures to consume his thoughts.

His hips began to pick up speed as he moved himself inside her, soft groans rumbling in his throat with his every movement. Every thrust brought him another rolling wave of heat and pleasure rushing over his skin. He gripped her wrists with bruising force as he pushed himself inside her as deeply as he could, relishing in the jerking motion of her body when he struck the bundle of nerves inside her.

Grell was losing herself in this feeling, in the pleasures that were ebbing inside her and of having him pressed so closely against her. This was what love felt like right? This sensation of warmth of pleasure, surely it was the closest thing to love there was.

She adored the slightly painful twinge that came with his grip on her wrists and the roughness of his thrusts, the weight of his body atop her and the stretching sensation of his length moving inside her — it was perfect mix of sensations. With his every thrust her voice grew louder, her hushed moans giving way to sharp cries and breathless whimpers.

A particularly hard thrust forced her body down against the bed, her arousal rubbing harshly between the sheets and her stomach. Though she didn't like the source of the pleasure, she couldn't deny that she enjoyed it at the moment. His everything thrust forced her arousal to rub against her, only heightening the pleasure that was bubbling up inside her.

"P-please don't stop" She gasped out, voice hitched and cracking.

"I have no intention of even considering it." He panted, giving her another hard thrust to rub the head of his length against the bundle of nerves inside her.

He lifted his chest from her back, keeping his firm grip on her wrists as he straightened himself to stare down at her, watching the delightful way his length moved in and out of her. How wonderful it was to see her body swallowing him in, how it ingrained the thought of subduing her into his mind — another creature for him to claim as his own in this moment.

"I was right, you do have an attractive screaming voice." He said with a dark chuckle before yanking her arms back against her sides to let her face fully fall into the mattress beneath her. When she was like that he could stay above her, have a full view of what the redhead looked like pressed into the mattress and see all the ways he moved within her.

Something about this was carnal in a way that nothing else was, when he could _see_ himself taking her like this it burned the feeling of ownership into his mind. This was _his_ now. With his every movement he further marked the redhead beneath him. He'd had her like this and other's would certainly be aware of the fact, others would think twice before touching what was marked with his essence. She was a possession of his in this moment, and he no qualms about making certain that she knew it.

His thrusts began to pick up speed as he changed his angle slightly, determined to nearly break the one beneath him. He didn't want Grell to forget this night, he wanted it to constantly be on her mind, to torture her in the night and leave her in a rush that she couldn't explain. He wanted to see her falling apart because of him.

The change in his angle and his increased pace forced a hard cry to ring from her throat as her fingers clenched tightly at her sides. His every movement brushed his length against the sensitive bundle of nerves inside her just as her own arousal rubbed between her stomach and the sheets. She could feel a heat bubbling up inside her, ebbing at the edge and so close to going over it.

She could feel her hips twitching with each thrust, every movement sending a pleasurable jolt across her skin. This was what she lost herself in, when she was like this she wasn't cursed — no when she was like this she was nothing but sensations. Sometimes it was easier to be like that. In moments like this she was heat and pleasure, a fire that consumed everything around her until there was nothing left in her wake.

By now she'd long since given up on words of any kind, she let her mouth move freely as lewd and wanton cries and moans rolled endlessly from her lips. Her hips undulated against his to force him as deep inside her as possible, trying to maximize the pleasurable feelings that were cascading over her body and turned her pale skin into an expanse of slick and flushed flesh.

Without warning Sebastian leaned down against to breathe hotly against her ear before speaking in a low husky tone. "You're getting close aren't you? I can feel every little twitch you're making. Your body is hungry for this. Go ahead and give in," He paused a moment to nip at her neck with a smirk before he continued. "But this won't end until _I'm_ done with you."

His words brought a high whine from her lips and he fingers curled into tight fists. She didn't want to stave off her orgasm, but if she were to reach it too quickly there was no telling how long he'd go on. Though she didn't think she'd be very disappointed by a longer session, she knew that there were limits even for her — and she didn't think she trusted him to know and keep those limits in mind.

With that in mind she lifted her his slight to try and prevent her arousal from rubbing too much against the sheets and stomach. She would hold herself on the edge as long as she possibly could, and hope that it would be done right. Though she was fairly certain that she shouldn't put it past him to leave her on the edge while he finished himself — she hoped he wouldn't be that cruel with her though.

As if on perfect cue he gave a particularly hard thrust into her, his length pushing harshly against the sweet bundle of nerves inside her and forcing a desperate cry to ring from her throat. Perhaps he was trying to push her over the edge before himself, just to enjoy the sight of her falling apart and enjoying it.

Grell unclenched her fists to let her nails dig into her flesh, trying again to stave off her impending orgasm. She did her best to keep herself quiet, only allowing for desperate whimpers to ring in her throat with each thrust he gave her. It was difficult to keep herself quiet, but the sake of not being pushed past her limits she would deal with it — but it wasn't like she was going to ask him to stop either.

As he continued his motions she continued to try and keep herself from falling over the edge. It could've only been seconds, or perhaps even minutes — but to her it felt like hours of being held over the edge, so close to falling over it and not being able to. It left her feeling weak and somewhat tense, but the only thing that would be worse would be if he stopped completely, and she wouldn't allow that to happen. Instead she lifted her hips higher, trying to focus the sensations into one area of her body. As her nails dug into her flesh she thought perhaps she could feel blood on her fingertips, but that only made her all the more aroused.

She wouldn't last much longer.

Sebastian on the other hand, had no intention of letting the other know just how close he was to his own end. He wouldn't break his facade until the final moment. It was a little impressive to see the redhead holding out for so long, and judging from the sounds he heard she was still enjoying herself. There was no chance that he was going break before Grell did, that would simply be unbecoming of him.

A new determination in him prompted him to release his grip on her wrists and instead move them to grab at her hips, moving his hands forward to let his fingertips brush against the base of her arousal. If he could push her to edge then he could let himself give in as well. So long as Grell went first then everything was fine.

As soon as her wrists had been released Grell reached her hands up to grip tightly at the sheets beneath her. When she felt his fingertips brushing against the base of her arousal she felt it give a slightly painful twitch and a lewd sounding groan slipped from her lips. Her desperation was growing and she no longer believed that she could hold herself at the precipice of pleasure for much longer.

"P-please~" The word left her mouth before she could even consider holding it back. She hadn't wanted to let him know how much she was struggling to hold herself back, but now she was too focused on reaching her own high to care. Her hips wriggled in his grip as she whined and keened in her throat, hoping to reach her end sooner rather than later now.

Oh how pleasing that word was when it fell from her lips like that and dripped with such desperation. He allowed a groan of his own to rumble low in his throat as his grip on her hips tightened until he was almost certain that there would be bruises from his fingertips on her skin. Good, he wanted to make sure this was remembered. He wanted the redhead to remember what it was like to feel him inside hers whenever she looked at her skin, to remember what it felt like to have his skin pressed against hers — he wanted to make sure that this would never be forgotten.

If she was going to lose herself then he could at least follow along for the moment. Glad that the redhead couldn't turn to see him he allowed his eyes to roll back as another hushed groan caught in his throat. As soon as he pushed the other over the edge he would let himself reach that high as well, but not a moment before she did.

By now she'd completely given up on containing her voice, letting ragged groans and sharp pants roll off her tongue in an endless cascade. Her body was acting on it's own now, squirming beneath him to hasten herself over the edge of pleasure. As her hips rolled up against his they forced his length to rub harshly against the bundle of nerves inside her and her arousal brushed against the sheets beneath her again.

The first pleasurable wave forced her eyes to open wide as her fingers clutched at the sheets until her knuckles turned white. Her orgasm hit her like a brick wall, touching every inch of her body and forcing her to to let out a loud pleasured cry. Everything felt hot and white, her skin was alight and every nerve was jarred with warmth and power as her voice rang out around them and her muscles clenched in a pleasurable bliss.

Through her orgasm Sebastian didn't stop, though he did slow down to appreciate the way she writhed beneath him. The glorious tightening of her body around his length only helped to push him farther towards his own release, but he had no complaints about that. Even if this was just one time, the only time this would transpire between them, he wanted to enjoy it as much as he could. Just once, that was all this was supposed to be, and just once he wouldn't stop his facade from falling away for the briefest of moments. He was here to consume, to feed of the sensations around them and drink in the feeling of marking her as being touched and claimed by him, just this once.

Even as her release faded from her body she continued to cry out with his every thrust. Each one sent another little wave of pleasure over her, making her muscles twitch and her throat grow raw. She didn't know when he was going to stop, but if he continued to long then there was of course a chance of her passing out from exhaustion. Then again, she didn't really care about that at the moment her focus was entirely on the feelings that rolled over every inch of her body.

Those cries were such a lovely sound, they gave Sebastian a wonderful sense of power surging through his being. A being that walked the line between man and God was writhing beneath him, and after this would only desire him more, a feat that was not performed by many of his kind. Of course he had no intention of letting anyone or anything know that he was enjoying himself either,that was supposed to be beneath him.

But just this once, he would forget about that and let himself enjoy this to the fullest extent that he could.

He wasn't going to stop his own pleasure, this was for his enjoyment as well. His hips began to jerk slightly as he closed in on his own orgasm, his grip on her hips tightening slightly until it would be painful and the bruises would go down to her bones. His thrusts grew harder as he hastened himself towards the edge, curling himself over her and letting his eyes close as he breath came out in shallow pants.

His orgasm ripped through him like a set of sharped claws, tearing at his every nerve and seeming to leave him frozen in a pleasurable haze as he tightly held her hips to his. A low growl left his lips when he released himself inside her, enjoying the feeling of pleasure touching every part of him as he drained himself into her. He gave minute thrusts as he rode out his orgasm, drinking in the sensations the seemed to hang in a cloud around them.

Grell let out a long whining groan when she felt the warmth of his release filling her. Her hips rolled up against his with her remaining strength to draw his orgasm out as long as she could, her body relishing in the feeling of her own pleasures finally ebbing away. Finally she couldn't keep it up anymore and let herself collapse against the mattress, skin flushed and slick with sweat as her chest heaved with every breath. This moment was what she lived for, this warm feeling in her heart that felt almost like love, this was what kept her going even in the darkness.

With a content sounding sigh Sebastian lifted his head, a satisfied smirk etched into his lips. Without much warning he pulled himself from within her, smirk widening when saw the way she was collapsed atop the mattress and breathing heavily, it left him with a feeling of swelling pride in his chest. It was such a lovely sight to see the redhead like that, curled into a flushed, sweat slicked, heap and chest heaving with every single breath, completely spent.

Smirk still set on his lips the demon moved himself from the bed, placing himself back into his trousers and straightening his uniform and hair without a word. The moment was gone and it was time to return to his usual facade, there was no reason for anyone but them to know that what had transpired tonight. There was still a good amount of work to be done if this case was going to be closed, and tonight would be the perfect chance to see whether or not his theory was right. However, when his eyes turned towards Grell he realized that perhaps they would not be able to leave right away; no matter, he was more than capable of completing this tonight so long as he had the redhead's aide.

She didn't expect him to stay or embrace her, those were things that so rarely happened she had long learned not to expect or ask for them. As long as she had this feeling inside her it was all that mattered. As she lay there basking in that feeling her eyes stayed unfocused, body exhausted and mind a fuzzy mess. She knew there were other things to be done, but right now she elected to forget them in favor of trying to make this moment last a little longer. At least until she heard the sound of him clearing his throat behind her.

"You may stay and rest for an hour or two, but after that we have work to do." He said, slipping his tailcoat back over his shoulders as he made his way towards the door, intent on checking a few leads on his own first. However, he paused a moment in the doorway, pressing his now re-gloved palm to the wall and turning his head back to the red heap that was Grell. "And remember this was just once, good night Grell." His had a softer quality than usual, but it was no less apathetic and cold. His gaze lingered on her nodding head for only a moment before he turned away to walk through the door and close it behind him, locking the memory away with it.

This was just once, and they both knew it — but somehow neither of them could fully believe it.


End file.
